I want you
by fuckershipper
Summary: Depois dos eventos da 'San Diego Comic-Con 2013' e todas as entrevistas, David e Gillian voltaram juntos para o hotel.
1. Chapter 1

David tinha acabado de contar uma piada quando o elevador parou. No painel indicava que ele e Gillian haviam chegado ao décimo quinto andar. A porta abriu e Gillian continuava rindo da tal piada. David adorava o som de sua risada, principalmente quando ele era o motivo dela. Era algo insuportavelmente delicioso de ouvir.

Ao saírem do elevador, David sutilmente colocou a mão nas costas de Gillian, guiando-a para o extenso corredor rumo a seus respectivos quartos. Ela estremeceu quando sentiu a mão dele na altura de sua espinha, como se aquele simples toque tivesse enviado impulsos elétricos para seu corpo. Gillian olhou para David no mesmo instante em que sentiu a mão deixar suas costas, e sorriu, com um olhar de quem estava escondendo algo, pensando no que ele tinha acabado de provocar em seu corpo. Nesse momento, um inesperado silêncio se fez presente.

Mais alguns passos e eles chegaram no quarto de Gillian. Ela parou diante da porta e começou a mexer na bolsa que carregava, tentando achar no meio da confusão que era o interior da mesma o cartão-chave que abria a porta. David permaneceu onde estava; parado próximo à Gillian, observando-a enquanto se divertia com sua demora em encontrar o cartão.

O quarto dele ficava no final do corredor, três quartos depois do dela.

Gillian estava tão focada procurando o objeto, que não percebeu que David ainda continuava ali. Finalmente encontrando-o tirou de dentro da bolsa e só então sua atenção foi para o homem parado atrás dela. A loira olhou diretamente nos olhos dele e notou algo diferente em seu olhar.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou dando-lhe um olhar de diversão.

— Nada. — respondeu ele, fitando-a intensamente.

De repente, ela começou a ficar tensa. David se aproximou um pouco mais e apoiou uma das mãos na porta, encurralando-a. Ele abaixou a cabeça em direção a ela e encostou seus lábios nos dela, numa pressão leve e ao mesmo tempo firme, convidativa. Aquele beijo não era igual ao que eles costumavam dá quando se cumprimentavam ou despediam-se diante de alguém. Apesar de ter sido apenas um selinho, aquele beijo teve desejo.

Ao se afastar, ele a encarou e com um sorriso charmoso perguntou:

— Não vai me convidar para entrar?

— Eu deveria? — ela respondeu, surpresa com a atitude de David.

— Diga-me você.

David ainda mantinha a mão apoiada na porta e o rosto bem próximo ao de Gillian. Dessa maneira ficava difícil raciocinar com aquele homem todo sedutor bem perto dela e seu perfume tão bom e intenso quanto ele.

— Não sei se isso seria uma boa ideia. — ela disse.

Com sua costumeira mania, ela passou a língua nos lábios, e isso provocou em David um tesão absurdo. Ele se perguntou se Gillian realmente estava hesitante ou era apenas charme de sua parte.

— Por que não?

Seu olhar desviou para a pequena e irresistível boca de Gillian. Ele queria beijá-la novamente, dessa vez um beijo mais intenso.

— Não sei se vou conseguir parar se algo começar. — ela respondeu segurando a alça da bolsa com mais força. Naquele momento seus olhos já estavam carregados de desejo.

— Ótimo! Por que não vou parar com o que já comecei.

Ela sorriu. Sem esperar por alguma resposta da parte dela, ele pegou o cartão-chave de sua mão e abriu a porta.

Uma vez lá dentro, Gillian foi direto colocando a bolsa no pequeno móvel que se encontrava no canto esquerdo da porta. David a esperou voltar para perto dele. Ele observou a mulher de seus desejos caminhando em sua direção e parando quando seu corpo ficou o mais próximo possível. Em silencio, ela acariciou o rosto dele com as duas mãos. Ele estava com a barba por fazer — ela adorava uma barba. Por um instante imaginou como seria a sensação de tê-la roçando em suas coxas.

Gillian passou o polegar suavemente nos lábios de David, como se o desenhasse para em seguida beijá-lo. Mas antes que o fizesse, ela o sugou no lábio inferior, aumentando a expectativa do beijo, provocando não só a ele como também ela mesma. Quando finalmente suas bocas se uniram, ele a agarrou pela cintura trazendo o corpo dela de encontro ao seu, fazendo desaparecer o pequeno espaço que ainda ousava ter entre seus corpos. As mãos de Gillian foram para os cabelos dele. Ela puxou as mechas sedosas, usando-as para direcionar sua boca para a dela. Ele gemeu, tornando o beijo ainda mais profundo, atacando a língua de Gillian com movimentos lascivos. Ela sentiu os batimentos descontrolados dele contra seu peito.

Ainda com as mãos na cintura dela, David foi subindo para acariciar as costelas delicadas, logo abaixo dos seios volumosos. Ele os tocou por cima da roupa, sentindo seu peso, apertando de leve. Ele agarrou a garganta dela, e como um terrível pecado, seus lábios se separaram. Ele olhou nos olhos dela e disse:

— Você não tem ideia do esforço que fiz o dia inteiro para manter o controle perto de você.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, lembrando sobre o dia corrido e divertido que eles passaram juntos: entrevistas, sessão de autógrafos, mais entrevistas, sessões de fotos...

— Acho que chegou a hora de perdê-lo. — ela disse.

David fitando-a por mais alguns segundos antes de voltar a colar sua boca na dela. Colocando a mão em sua nuca, agarrou uma mecha dos cabelos dela e puxou com força, fazendo a cabeça de Gillian ir para trás. Aquilo provocou em Gillian uma pequena pontada de dor, ele tinha consciência disso. Mas ela não se importou, pois o prazer que aquele puxão resultou foi bem maior.

Ele poderia rapidamente jogá-la contra a parede e comê-la ali mesmo — de pé. Ou poderia habilmente colocá-la no pequeno móvel e trepar até não poder mais. Gillian era pequena, leve. Daria para carregá-la por todo o quarto e fuder com ela em cada cantinho dele. Porém, naquele momento, a cama seria o lugar mais apropriado.


	2. Chapter 2

As mãos de Gillian foram direto aos botões da camisa de David, desabotoando um por um, sem a mínima pressa a medida que dava leves mordidas em seu queixo. Eles caminharam em direção a cama, grudados um no outro, deixando a camisa branca cair durante o percurso.

David sentou na beirada da cama. Gillian levantou a saia do vestido e montou no colo de David. Sua língua se movia devagar dentro da boca de Gillian, fazendo-a imaginar ele fazendo o mesmo entre as pernas dela. As mãos de David subiram pelas costas de Gillian e os dedos logo encontraram o zíper do vestido. Em segundos o leve tecido na cor negra estava passando pelos braços dela, tomando seu lugar em algum canto do quarto. O vestido dispensava o uso de sutiã, e ao abraçá-lo, seus mamilos encostaram-se ao peito nu de David, enrijecendo instantaneamente. Suas pequenas mãos foram diretamente para os cabelos dele, passeando por seus fios, agarrando com força.

Gillian estava ligeiramente grudada nele, sentindo cada pedacinho do seu corpo gostoso. Ela o beijava como se ela fosse comê-lo vivo, sua pele estava úmida e hipersensível, seus seios pareciam mais pesados e receptivos ao toque. Seu clitóris implorava por um toque das mãos dele, pulsando ao ritmo de sua respiração acelerada. Os pelos encrespados do peito dele estimulavam os mamilos endurecidos dela, a barba que estava começando a crescer arrepiava a pele por onde passava. Quando ele lançou os braços em torno dela, ela arqueou o corpo, curvando-se sob as mãos dele.

Ele jogou-a contra o macio colchão e ficou sobre ela. As mãos dele seguraram o pulso dela acima da sua cabeça e seus lábios deslizaram pela extensão do pescoço de Gillian, fazendo questão de roçar a barba na pele delicada, deixando-a cada vez mais excitada. Ela deixou um gemido escapar quando David mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha. E gemeu novamente ao sentir os dentes dele cravando em um dos mamilos. Ele segurou o seio e sugou o mamilo recém mordido, fazendo Gillian suspirar de prazer. Repetindo o mesmo ato no outro seio.

Sua boca foi descendo pelo corpo dela. Beijando-a, eriçando os pelos por onde passava. David brincou com a ponta da língua no umbigo dela e então deslizou para baixo, com a boca salivando de expectativa para sentir o gostinho dela. Ele beijou o local de seu desejo por cima da calcinha de renda vermelha e sentiu em seus lábios a umidade de Gillian que se destacava no fino tecido. Ela estava tão excitada que foi impossível David não sentir um leve orgulho masculino. Sem mais delongas, os dentes dele prenderam no elástico da calcinha e a mesma foi tirada.

David fez questão de que Gillian permanecesse com os saltos, que por sinal, eram os favoritos dela. Sem perder mais tempo, ele enterrou o rosto no meio das pernas da mulher que se encontrava à sua mercê, beijando-a e mordiscando-a no interior de suas coxas. Ele soltou um gemido rouco e mergulhou de cabeça na umidade do meio das pernas dela. Sua língua abriu caminho dentro dela, lambendo e separando os tecidos sensíveis. Alternando com leves sucções e lambidas com a língua enrijecida.

O corpo de Gillian estava todo excitado, ela estava toda vermelha, quase febril. Ela fechou os olhos e suas mãos agarraram os lençóis, loucamente entregue a cada sensação que aquela língua maravilhosa lhe trazia. Com a ponta da língua, ele tocou seu clitóris e começou a passear por ele. Ele percorreu tudo, provocando-a. Lento e perverso, ele observava Gillian se perder naquele intenso prazer. Sua língua entrou nela e a rasa penetração fez com que Gillian soltasse um palavrão. Suas mãos agarraram firme nos cabelos dele, e um tanto quanto desesperada, se esfregou desavergonhadamente nele, tentando controlar a pressão dos movimentos que ele fazia com a língua.

David mantinha uma pressão decidida e firme no clitóris dela enquanto lambia e sugava. Ela se curvou para cima e continuou segurando os cabelos de David. Gillian tremeu toda quando o orgasmo invadiu seu corpo, sentindo espasmos violentos, com os membros fora de controle. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo alto.

A cena de Gillian se contorcendo na cama foi uma das melhores coisas que ele já viu em sua vida. Ela ainda sentia o corpo tremulo quando David voltou a ficar sobre ela — após ter tirado os sapatos e o que ainda restava de roupa em seu corpo.

Gillian provou seu próprio gosto quando ele a beijou, sugando sua língua com o mesmo desejo de antes. Sua ereção latejava roçando contra a barriga dela, desejando sentir-se dentro dela mais que tudo.

Não suportando mais, ele finalmente a penetrou. Gillian apertou ele todo, deliciando-se com a inenarrável sensação de David dentro dela, preenchendo-a. Ele olhou brevemente em seu rosto e seus quadris começaram a investir contra ela.

Apertando-a mais forte, ele começou a fode-la com mais força, fazendo com que os quadris dela afundassem no colchão com as estocadas violentas. Uma onda de prazer percorreu seu corpo de novo, intensificando-se a cada investida do corpo dele contra o seu.

David enterrou a cabeça no pescoço dela e a prendeu com força onde ela estava, metendo mais forte e mais rápido, sussurrando safadezas com uma voz ofegante, fazendo-a delirar de desejo. Ela soltou um breve e inevitável som de desejo, e a boca dele logo chegou até ela.

Quando um orgasmo se formou como uma tempestade dentro de Gillian, todo o seu corpo enrijeceu e se contorceu. David soltou um palavrão e posicionou uma das mãos sob o quadril dela, levantando a bunda na direção das suas estocadas para fazer com que seu pau entrasse mais fundo e chegasse ao lugar que ansiava por ele.

Gillian chegou ao clímax com uma intensidade que a fez sussurrar o nome de David, uma sensação amplificada pela maneira como ele havia dominado seu corpo. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, estremecendo. Derramando-se dentro dela.

Ela não fazia ideia de quanto tempo eles permaneceram daquele jeito, deitados, com suas bocas passeando por ombros e pescoço até enfim se acalmarem.

Gillian deitou a cabeça no peito de David. Aconchegada ao corpo dele, os dedos dela brincaram com os pelos que ali continham enquanto sentia a mão de David deslizando por suas costas nua. Ela podia ouvir as batidas do coração dele, em um ritmo tranquilo, combinando com sua respiração. Seus lábios se moveram num sorriso ao lembrar-se do desespero que eram as batidas quando eles estavam se pegando ainda de pé.

— Não sabia que você tinha fetiche por saltos. — Gillian comentou numa voz sussurrada.

— Eu tenho?!

Ela jogou — de uma forma nada sútil, a perna sobre ele, mostrando a sandália que ainda estava nos pés dela. Ele não conseguiu segurar a risada ao ver aquele pezinho balançando como se implorasse por sua atenção. Até mesmo ela não conseguiu conter o próprio riso.

— Eles combinam com você. Eu não quis tirá-los. — ele respondeu.

— Da próxima vez, caso eu esteja usando, você pode tirá-los.

— Da próxima vez... — ele repetiu pra si mesmo, como se estivesse saboreando as palavras. — Hmm... quer dizer que vamos fazer isso de novo? Eu achei que você iria me descartar.

Ela soltou uma risada e ficou sobre ele.

— Eu acho que vou querer te usar por mais alguns dias. — ela disse, olhando nos olhos dele.

— Você pode me usar por tempo indeterminado.

Ela aproximou seu rosto até o ouvido dele e sussurrou:

— Eu sei disso.

E então, eles se amaram mais uma vez.


End file.
